warhammerrejectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ostrominus
Ostrominus or Ostrominus the 1st was the Primarch of the XI Legion. History Ostrominus disliked his brothers for their childish squabbling whilst they mistrusted him for his choice of orange in his legion's colour scheme. Magnus however - being an outcast himself - bonded with Ostrominus and forged a brotherhood the likes of which the Imperium had never seen. And so it was after the Council of Nikaea and Magnus's subsequent destruction of the Emperor's work that Ostrominus learnt of Horus's plan to have the Wolves of Fenris destroy the Thousand Sons. The wolves descended upon Prospero - the Homeworld of the Thousand Sons - with vengeance and loathing. Brothers spat upon their oaths and slew each other without mercy. At the eye of the tornado were the Gods themselves. Magnus fought a valiant battle. However, the Crimson King could not hold off the savagery of Russ and he was forced to flee via sorcery, betrayed by all he had once loved. It was at that moment an Ostrogoth's ship came into orbit above Prospero and fired upon the Wolves. The void-warfare did not last long for the Ostrogoths were only there to wound the Wolves, to send a message. So it was that the Ostrogoths were the first of all legions to openly renounce the Emperor. Ostrominus was so stricken with grief at his failure to save Prospero and the Thousand Sons that he cut out his own right eye in honour of his brother Magnus, the Crimson Cyclops. Following his example, the Ostrogoths destroyed their heraldry and replaced it with the grisly new visage of their mournful primarch. The Ostroskull would forever represent their brotherly love for the XV Legion and new eye-for-an-eye attitude towards the Imperium of Man. They then prepared their defences for the retribution the tyrannical Imperium would surely send. They were not wrong in their predictions, the Wolves were coming. The skies of Ostrogar were aflame with Fenrisian Blue. Tens of thousands of Space Wolves burst through the atmosphere and swiftly deployed on the rock world below. A cacophony of violence centred on two beings of genetic perfection. But the conflict would not last forever. Weakened by his recent bout with Magnus, Russ was eventually wounded by Ostrominus, who cast him to the ground, bloodied and defeated. With the Wolves stricken by their primarch's sudden defeat, Ostrominus unleashed his ultimate weapon: Created during the Dark Age of Technology. To the Wolves it was a machine of hatred and rage, vengeance and fury. It howled a symphony of destruction that pierced the Emperor's Dogs to their core. Driven back by the Ostro-Hoover, the Space Wolves fled Ostrogar with wolf pelts between trembling legs, too ashamed to write down their defeat in Imperial Archives. Where Russ had failed, Roboute Guilliman of the Ultramarines vowed to hunt down the remaining Ostrogoths. With his legion weakened and no desire to see any more of his beloved sons die, Ostrominus ordered a withdrawal form Ostrogar, to scatter into the farthest reaches of the galaxy and disappear. Meanwhile, Ostrominus set course for the Eye of Terror to find his brother Magnus. Against Ostrominus's wishes, Franz of 1st company vowed that he would defend Ostrogar to the last, giving the rest of the legion time to flee. Honouring his courage, Ostrominus promoted Franz to a new title, Ostrominus the 2nd, Commander of the Ostrogoth Legion. Then, with a heavy heart, he left his son to die. In parting, Ostrominus sent one final message to his father. And so it was the Ostrogoth Legion ceased to be, they became ghosts and phantoms. An unknown informant had convinced Ostrominus of the survival and location of Magnus. His small force screamed into oblivion to find his lost brother. Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Warhammer 40k Characters Category:Imperium Category:Adeptus Astartes Category:Space Marines Category:Traitor Space Marines Category:Ostrogoths